


"Bright Hair About The Bone" FanArt

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: In a world where omegas are little more than trophies to be bought and sold, Will Graham has done the unthinkable by escaping a forced bonding. Already in high demand as a profiler, Will's determined to find freedom on his own terms.For Hannibal Lecter the outlook is far more straightforward: a slow, systematic seduction of the most uniquely captivating omega he's ever encountered.As the shadow of a new and terrifying serial killer falls over Baltimore, the stage is set to redefine all accepted meanings of passion, temptation, horror and beauty – and to discover the ecstasy of a genuine love crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




	2. Cover




	3. chapter 27 illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The closeness of it all,” adds Hannibal with something like relish. “The intimacy. It’s something that’s always been central with you: the way your yearning for intimacy threatens your self-control and how you long to give yourself over to the rapture of losing it. The ecstasy of it – indulging all your darkest desires. They merge in ways that are corrupted, don’t they? And yet remain so beautifully and artfully displayed.”
> 
> “Beauty and horror,” says Will tonelessly.
> 
> “Of course; just as I’ve always said.”


	4. ch.29 illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s true after all, and I suppose it makes sense that we should feel that way. It’s as if both of us have been searching for a missing part of ourselves and I found mine in you and you found yours in me. It’s what draws us together and makes us keep colliding, two halves of the same chaotic equation: like to like. I think if we were ever separated we’d end up like ghosts, haunting each other.  
> We’re identically different, aren’t we? You and me.
> 
> I’d be disappointed if it turned out your darkness didn’t run as deep as  
> mine does, because I want to believe that I’m not beyond the point of being understood. I need to believe there’s someone who’s truly capable of comprehending me; and I want that person to be you.


End file.
